Psionic Strength Trilogy: Summer Breeze
by Animal Urges
Summary: 2nd installment of the Psionic Strength Trilogy: After successfully stopping the assassination of Trask, both Charles and Rebecca try to go about their lives reopening the school and try to avoid starting their romance that's already been seen in the future. How can you start a relationship of love when you are fully aware that your marriage is doomed?
1. Awkward

Rebecca wiped her brow as she continued to stir the meat for their breakfast. She turned and checked the clock as she realized that it was almost 7:30. She knew she was right on time as she double checked her other ingredients to make sure that everything was cooking just fine. Rebecca grabbed the plates and assembled them into a line as she started to turn off the stove. Her stomach grumbled as she willed herself not to take another bite until she was sitting at the table with everyone else.

The door opened as a tall, lanky man came in with glasses and a newspaper under his arm, "Good morning!"

"Morning, Hank" Rebecca smiled up to him as she placed the food on each plate.

Hank leaned over and watched as he asked, "So what are we having today?"

"Breakfast Chorizo, Kale, and Tomato Skillet" Rebecca said before she popped in, "Over cheesy cheddar grits"

"Wow… sounds like a mouthful" Hank answered honestly.

Rebecca smiled to him, "I'm hoping so, after finally cleaning out the mansion, I wanted to do something special, you know?"

Hank rose an eyebrow to her, "We only cleared off the first floor, remember? We still got loads to do for the dormitory and the attic level"

"I was trying to remain positive" Rebecca glared at him, "But then you always just keep reminding me to be realistic"

Rebecca shook her head, "Buzzkill"

A voice shouted from down the hall, "Is that breakfast I smell?"

At the sound of the voice, Rebecca felt her heart flop out of her body and fly over head as she nearly fumbled and spilled the last of the food. A blush rose to her cheeks as she cleared her throat and pretended to not notice what she did even though Hank was watching her closely and even more amused than when he first walked in. Rebecca felt her palms sweat as she quickly rubbed them on her apron and double checked her food to see if she missed anything. When she realized that everything was ready, she still remained in the kitchen and made no move to try to walk into the next room.

Hank gave a sidenod, "Your future husband is waiting for you"

"Shut up" Rebecca hissed in a small voice, "Don't call him that"

"Why? Cause it's true? When are you guys ever going to talk about it" Hank badgered on.

"It's complicated. I've always wondered what it would be like to be in a relationship with Charles and now I hear I get married to him" Rebecca stopped as she twisted her ring, "After stopping Erik and Mystique I just realized that now everything is calmed down and we can start… but that's just it. We know all of the decks to be played out but where do we go from here?"

Hank rolled his eyes as he picked up the three plates and walked over to the next room as Rebecca trailed after him, whispering for him to stop. When they burst into the other room, Charles was already waiting at the table as he turned and smiled to them, his eyes lingering on Rebecca. She stopped and gave him a shy smile and a wave before she walked over to her normal seat and sat down.

"Excellent!" Charles beamed at the food, "I'm starving"

"You would've waited longer if Rebecca was in the kitchen by herself" Hank teased.

Rebecca grumbled, "I was just making sure I had everything"

"Well, it looks lovely" Charles told her, "Thank you, sweetie"

"You're welcome" Rebecca smiled.

It's only been four days since the White House incident and the first time Rebecca's ever heard Charles call her sweetie and she still hasn't gotten used to it. She sometimes wished that she knew where Logan was, she needed his guidance now.

Hank looked over to Charles, "So what's on the agenda today?"

"Ah… I was thinking about determining the grade levels for our school while the both of you are cleaning out everything still" Charles told him.

Rebecca shrugged, "That doesn't sound so bad"

"It's actually quite complicated" Hank turned to her, "Not only does he have to predict the ages in mutants that will need him the most, he's got to make the school plausible for the human eye, what subjects to cover in the year, and how many will have to branch off from there"

Rebecca stared at Hank as if he was actually talking to her in a different language before Charles chuckled and turned to her.

"Basically, I have to write down what I plan on doing here and why should I even try to open a school in this mansion before we get the green light from the Board of Education" Charles explained to her.

"That shouldn't be too bad"

"Oh, but that was before Erik's deeds were all over the news" Hank mentioned.

"You're planning on telling them that we're mutants?" Rebecca turned to Charles.

"Of course" Charles told her, "Erik was right about one thing; it's that we shouldn't have to hide because we're different. If anything, I would hope that the humans would be more on board with our offer once more. Secretly, they want mutants away from their children because they fear we won't be able to control our powers and hurt someone. With this school, we make sure to claim that we can not only make sure the children don't hurt anybody but also that they will learn to control their powers"

Hank nodded, "Great, maybe while we take our breaks the two of you can go out and have ice-cream or something"

"Oh, no! I really couldn't!"

"We have too much stuff here to do"

"We can't just simply rest when we're so close to opening up the school"

"Maybe next time just not right now"

Hank rolled his eyes as both Charles and Rebecca threw out excuse after excuse of not being alone together. He wished that it was only Rebecca who was nervous of the whole ordeal but unfortunately it wasn't. Charles had somehow turned just as shy as Rebecca was. He watched as the two stole glances toward one another but did nothing as they both ate in silence. Hank huffed as he took a drink of his coffee, nearly running down to the wire with ideas on how to get those two together.

"Unless you want to go" a voice broke Hank out of his thoughts.

"Excuse me?" Hank asked Rebecca.

Rebecca shrugged, "If you're craving ice-cream then why not? We can all go together"

Charles nodded, "I think that would be great, what do you say, Hank? Let's all go together"

Hank just looked from one to the other before he blurted out, "I think I'm becoming lactose intolerant"

"Ew!"

"Sorry to hear that"

Hank got up and walked over to the kitchen as Rebecca shot up her head and looked in his direction as she remembered that he was eating dairy products right now, "Hey! Wait a minute!"

Hank pushed through the door and cleaned up his plate as he looked over to Chase who was bundled up next to his food and eating. Hank washed his plate before he turned to the cat as his green eyes lazily looked at him before looking back to his food. He never really thought about animals wanting to talk to humans until Rebecca came around with her ability to talk to animals. Even though most of his talks to Chase were still one-sided, he grew respect over him that he never thought he would.

"What's it going to take to get those two together?" he asked the cat.

Chase only glanced up for a moment as Hank continued, "I mean, they know it's going to happen, they know why there as a strain on their marriage and they still don't even want to try"

Hank sighed as he said, "This is going to be a lot harder than I ever thought possible"

Chase watched him leave before Rebecca pushed open the door as she held two empty plates. She looked around, assuming that Hank was going to be in there but realized he wasn't. She let out an irritated huff as she turned and started to wash the dishes. Chase walked over a little bit closer to her before he started to lick the side of his paw.

Rebecca asked, "Why does Hank always have to make things awkward?"

Chase answered, "Because both you and Charles are acting like you don't know what's going to happen between the two of you when you literally know the life story"

"We'll make it in our own time" Rebecca crossed her arms over her chest, "He needs to stop playing matchmaker"

Chase huffed, "Well someone's going to have to because between the two of you… nothing's going to happen if you both wait it out"

"Why did I even think that you would side with me?" Rebecca rolled her eyes to the cat as he shrugged before he left the room.


	2. Future Problems

Charles sighed as he finally put down his pen and looked over the pages of detailed grades he was hoping to present. He started out with just one page but it ended up expanding to four pages front and back. It wasn't that he was excited about opening up the school, it was more that he was nervous of the board not accepting him. His mind kept flooding back to years of abusing Hank's serum as his hand instinctively went over to the inside of his elbow. His heart raced as he realized that he was starting to want the drug just as much as any addict on the streets in the 70's.

He quickly moved his wheelchair over to the window and gazed out at the backyard and garden. Charles never even realized that Rebecca's garden could be seen from his office window, in fact, it was the only window where you could see it perfectly. A figure stood up from the middle of the garden as Rebecca looked around her nursery before walking a little bit a ways before crouching back down again. A faint smile passed over the man's lips as he heard a knock on the door, knowing who it was.

"Come in, Hank"

Hank came over to the windowsill, "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted any of these books from the last time we opened up the school. The textbooks might be outdated but I can go into town and see if anythings different, if you want"

"Of course, but we should at least wait until we get accepted before going into that detail" Charles mumbled.

Hank nodded, "You're right, someone's going to come to the house to survey the property first a week before your proposal"

"Already have the grades filled out" Charles said absentmindedly, "Well, sort of…"

"Are you alright?" Hank asked as he narrowed his eyes at the Professor.

"Of course" Charles said in a dazed out voice.

Hank watched him closely as he realized that he thought he was looking at Hank but Charles was looking at something else. He turned around and immediately spotted Rebecca examining the snap beans before she picked a few and placed them in the basket. Hank huffed as he turned around with a smirk on his face as Charles had his head tilted to the side to see her better.

When Charles felt Hank's eyes bore into him, he glanced over to the man and asked, "What?"

"You are starting to like Rebecca"

"Of course I am starting to like her" Charles scoffed, "She's my future wife after all"

"Have you ever noticed her before Logan came around?" Hank asked.

Charles thought for a moment before he said, "I always thought she was beautiful, I just never put too much effort into knowing her. Half the time because of my self esteem with being in a wheelchair and all and then there was that serum and once I got hooked…"

Charles licked his lips before he said, "She didn't matter as much anymore"

"But now she does?" Hank went on.

"Yes" Charles smiled, "I never realized how she has been there for me. You both had every reason to leave and Rebecca was the last person to come in as a staff member before the war started to take away our students. Instead of going home as she always thought about, she stayed… you did too it's just that you're-"

"Not your future wife" Hank rose an eyebrow.

"Oh, thank God, you're not!"

Both Charles and Hank chuckled as Charles looked outside just as he saw Rebecca talking, almost looked like to herself before an apple dropped down and she caught it. A bird flew to the lowest branch and started to tweet before Rebecca laughed and shook her head at the animal.

"Can I ask you something?" Hank asked.

"You want to know why both Rebecca and I are not trying to start our relationship" Charles told him.

"It's not fair when you read minds like that" Hank pointed out.

Charles glanced to him, "You've been trying to get us alone together ever since we came back from the White House"

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"Not entirely"

"What do you mean by that?" Hank asked as he wrapped his arms around him.

"Logan told us that our marriage will be in turmoil over a student" Charles explained, "We end up growing apart but still love each other until the sentinels come and destroy her island. She is one of the first to die and I couldn't warn her in the future. Whenever I think about starting to court her, I can't help but remember the look of how terrified she was during our mission and how that was written on her face when she saw those beings attacking Genosha"

"Charles… that happens in 50 years from now" Hank told his friend, "Are you willing to wait all those years just to see if he was right? You both are going to let your lives pass by just to see if Logan's future happens?"

Charles mused, "Maybe it's for the best"

Hank glanced over to Rebecca, "What about what's best for you? You said so yourself that Rebecca was there for you at your worst so why not show her how you are at your best? She deserves that much. She's waited so long for you Charles, it's kind of heartbreaking, really. Aren't you going to at least try and give it a shot"

Charles looked over to his friend before he glanced back over to Rebecca as she picked up her baskets of food and started to walk over to the kitchen.

"Maybe sometime in the future" Charles answered, "But not now"

Hank gave a nod as he knew this was what was going to happen. He watched as Charles moved away and went back to his desk, signalling that their conversation was now over. Hank got up and walked out of the office as he knew better to not try and force the subject more. He walked out and went over to the direction of his lab, wanting to be around problems that he actually can fix. Hank was about to turn the corner when something ran in front of him, making him jump back.

Hank cursed, "Geez, Chase!"

He glared at the cat before he noticed something was in his mouth. Hank reached out and took the shredded newspaper before he fixed his glasses and examined it. About a couple cities over there was a science convention being held which Hank had heard about but didn't understand why Chase was showing him this. He was more impressed at how Chase actually knew how to read.

"What about the convention?" Hank asked.

Chase gave the most unamused face a cat could give before he walked over, jumped up onto a table and knocked over a picture frame. Hank was about to scold him before he saw Chase was placing his paw over part of the picture. He went over to the frame and noticed that the cat was covering not only his body in the photo but Chase's body as well, leaving Charles and Rebecca alone in the frame.

A smile crossed his lips as he glanced down to the ad before looking at the cat now purring at Hank.

"I know, I think I am in need of a vacation right now"


	3. Motherly Advice

Rebecca leaned down and examined the cupcakes displayed on the window front, the delicate green frosting calling out to her to come in and grab a bite of the new display. She smiled to it as she could feel herself itching to her purse before she heard her brother call out to her down the street. The sound of his voice made Rebecca quickly pop back up and race to catch up with her brother, mother, and father. Her family always visits every year in the summer when Otto was out of school so that way they could spend some time with one another. Luckily for her, this time they were driving through New York so could only stay for one day instead of all week and heckle her about why she never brings them around the mansion anymore.

Rebecca smiled to her brother and lightly roughed up his hair in which Otto glared and looked into the window's reflection to fix it back up. Her father chuckled and teased him more while her mom linked her arm with hers. Rebecca turned to her mom as she had a glittering look of happiness in her eyes as her family was together. She watched as her parents shared a look before her father leaned in and kissed her on the top of her head.

For a moment, Rebecca didn't see her parents but her and Charles exchanging that kiss as a mad blush ran up on her cheeks as she glanced down and wondered about their future. A flip went through her stomach as she realized that she's always wanted children of her own one day. She was so wrapped up in the thought of marrying Charles that she forgot to ask that detail.

"Rebecca?"

"Yes?"

"Is everything alright?" her mom asked, "You almost looked like you'd seen a ghost"

Rebecca gave a light laugh as she waved it off, "Oh, it's nothing! Just… wanted to see if any of you wanted to come by the house and have breakfast before you leave"

"Seriously? But we need to be on the road by 9" her dad called to her.

"So you **want** to pay for breakfast at a local diner?" Rebecca challenged.

Otto turned to their dad, "I don't know, I kind of missed her cooking"

He thought for a while before he said, "Me too, we'll make sure to call before we say we're on our way"

"You never invite us over" her mom watched her closely before she said, "Well, you haven't invited us over in a long time that is"

"I know" Rebecca said lightly, "It's just complicated"

Otto nudged their dad and pointed off to a sports store in which the two boys left without even asking the women in their family. Rebecca watched before her mind drifted off to Charles and his crystal blue eyes.

As if sensing her thoughts, her mother looked over to her in which Rebecca glanced down as if her eyes were the window to her thoughts.

Her mother asked, "How's Charles been doing?"

Rebecca let out a light laugh, "Why do you ask that?"

Her mother raised an eyebrow before she said, "Because you told us last time that he had scarlet fever and wasn't doing too well. Also, you've been gushing about him ever since you left to live at the school and now you seem quiet about him. Is something the matter?"

Rebecca stiffened up before she said, "Everything's fine it's just that… he is now aware of my feelings for him"

"Oh dear!" her mother stopped with her mouth wide open, "How did he react?"

"Surprised but… that was before he found out from another person that we were married in the future" Rebecca decided to give out the less complicated story.

"What?!" her mother yelled out, making Rebecca jump, "Charles Xavier is going to be my future son-in-law?"

"Mom" Rebecca let out in a hushed whisper, "Keep your voice down"

"I'm sorry! It's just not everyday you here something like this. I'm very excited for you both, I mean, he was always quite the charmer with his wavy brown hair and blue eyes. So I'm guessing everything is going along swimmingly then? You guys did go on a first date, right?" her mother asked.

"No" Rebecca answered as she watched her mother's face fall, "In fact, we kind of been avoiding each other for a while… according to Hank and Chase"

Her mother gave a nod, "Chase is a very perceptive cat. I feel like him being around you and your father has somehow made him think he's superior"

"He still acts that way" Rebecca rolled her eyes, "But what he says is something the cold hard truth"

Her mother nodded over to a bench near the store Otto and her dad and left into as she took the lead and sat down. Rebecca followed as she plopped herself down and enjoyed the feeling of the warm air around her. She turned and noticed a squirrel was sniffing and complaining about how hungry her was. Rebecca turned and dug into her mom's purse and found the bag of nuts she bought at the first store they went to and gently tossed them in the squirrel's direction. It scared the poor guy at first before he started to quickly eat the food she presented to him.

"Always looking out for everyone" her mother rubbed her on the back, "So… if you're happy with taking things slow, why can I tell that you're feeling different about this ordeal"

"I don't know" Rebecca glanced down to her bag, "It's just that I've always like Charles and somehow got used to him never acknowledging my feelings for him and now we hear that not only do we both like each other, we end up in the future together. I'm just scared of how all of this happened in a matter of days. I guess I'm just overwhelmed"

Her mother leaned in, "You believe that just because someone from the future told you everything that it makes to two of you special? I remember being overwhelmed by liking your father, hell! I remember the day I thought I was going to be alone was the night that he came into my life. Of course you get nervous but that's the fun in it! You need to learn to be more carefree"

Rebecca turned to her mother as if she got slapped in the face, "I can be carefree!"

"You are more guarded than the rocks you control" her mother shook her head, "The way I see it, this person came into your life for a reason just like how Charles came with Hank on our doorstep. You were meant to teach at his school just as much as you were meant to stay there and be told your future"

"What should I do?" Rebecca asked.

"Say yes the next time he mentions doing something, offer up alone time together, and don't mess this up" her mother pointed her finger at her, "I want grandchildren one day and I have a feeling Otto will be more of a ladies man than a husband"

Rebecca laughed as she nodded, "I believe you're right, thank you for the advice"

"I just want to see you get with the man that you deserve" her mother winked at her, "Even if we already know it's going to happen"

Rebecca leaned in and kissed her mother on the cheek, "I love you"

"I love you too"

They both heard Rebecca's dad call to them as the girls exchanged a look before getting up and followed the boys down the avenue. She couldn't help but feel a faint smile on her lips as she remembered how close she and Charles were about to kiss before their last flight to the White House. Rebecca had to believe if that moment was going to happen then the opportunity will come back around again. The cards have all been dealt, now she just had to play along with them.


	4. Vacation

The next day, food was served early in the morning and right at 7:30 Rebecca's brother, mother, and father came in through the door. She was glad when she and Hank first started to clean out the mansion that they started on the main floor. Her family didn't even seem to notice that just two weeks ago, this place was littered with papers, dust, and objects thrown to the corners of every room. Rebecca did take notice that her mother seemed surprised with Charles' long hair despite wearing a buttoned up shirt. She was just glad that her mother never made a comment to the hair and why Charles thought to grow it out.

Rebecca did notice that when she went to sit down, her mother insisted on Rebecca sitting next to Charles. Not wanting to make a scene, Rebecca listened to her mother as she sat down next to him as if this was all normal. When she peeked a glance at Hank, she noticed that her friend had a hint of a smile on his lips. Rebecca just cleared her throat and grabbed the orange juice and poured herself a glass with her coffee.

She decided to go with her family's favorite Breakfast Bacon and Cheese flatbreads and she also thought it would be convenient for them to pack for their trip. The second Otto came in through the door and smelled the familiar scent, his face lit up. Rebecca smiled to herself as both her family and her family unit of friends were sitting together on one table and enjoying a meal together.

Rebecca turned and noticed her eyes went straight to Charles who gave her a small smile back before he turned back to his plate. She couldn't help but blush as she took a bite out of her own breakfast.

"So Rebecca says you guys are planning on opening up the school again" her father began, "That's great to hear!"

Charles nodded, "Yes, it's going to be a long process but I believe that it will serve a greater purpose in the end"

Her father nodded as he said, "Well if you need extra money or anything to help with starting up the school, don't be afraid to call me"

Charles smiled as he picked up his coffee, "That is most generous of you Mr. Luesby, thank you"

"Would they try to shut down this school if they knew it was for mutants?" her mother asked.

Hank took the floor as he said, "Quite possibly but they aren't supposed to do that based on their opinions. If anything, they would have to have a trial run for a short period of time before trying to shut us down"

"Can I visit during the school years?" Otto asked, "The only mutants I've ever met are you guys and dad"

Rebecca smiled to her brother as she said, "Maybe you can during your break, it would be nice to have a non-mutant on campus around their age showing them more compassion than most humans do"

"Yes, I agree with Rebecca" Charles smiled her way before turning to Otto, "You are welcome here whenever you like"

"Cool!"

"Just study hard and if your grades are good this year before a break we'll fly you out here" her mom said.

Rebecca and Otto exchanged a glance before looking back to their mother who glanced between her two children.

"What? I'm not allowed to have a change of heart?"

Otto laughed, "You called Rebecca every day for a whole month when she first moved to New York"

Her mother gave a short laugh, "Just to make sure that you were settled in"

"I nearly had to cut the phone line outside just to make sure your mother would stop calling" her father joked before picking up his coffee.

Everyone at the table let out a laugh as Rebecca leaned back into the back of her chair and shook her head. She turned and looked to Charles who glanced her way as well as he gave her one of those heartwarming smiles that always made her heart flip before she turned back to her family. Unfortunately, the breakfast felt too short and just as quickly as they came, her family was standing by the front door once more. She had just given her brother a hug before her father lifted her up in one of his bearhugs before Rebecca smiled and did the same to him. Her mother hugged her gently and kissed her on the forehead.

"We will let you know when we get home" her mother turned to Hank and Charles, "Come visit us sometime, it's been awhile since you've visited Seattle"

Charles said, "You we definitely will, have a safe trip"

Hank waved, "Thanks for coming over, both Rebecca and Chase love it whenever you do"

"I'm sure he does" her father called out as he turned to the cat sitting on the stairs next to him.

The four watched the car drive down the long road before Hank closed the door and turned to the others. He lifted his wrist up before he nearly jumped out of his skin, making Rebecca still watch him as he glanced over to Charles and Rebecca.

"I better be getting on the road myself"

"What?!"

"I'm leaving to a science convention" Hank called over his shoulder as both Rebecca and Charles followed in his shadow, "It's going to be week long, one of the biggest science conventions in the world! I just figured since we don't have to clean anymore that I can go"

Rebecca glanced over to Charles before saying, "But what will we do? You've never been away for that long"

"I don't know" Hank turned around and shrugged, "Keep tending your garden, Charles can focus on getting the school up and both of you try not to blow up the house"

Charles called out, "That's not funny. What if we need you or something?"

Hank rolled his eyes, "I'll leave you the phone number once I get to my hotel"

Rebecca opened her mouth to yell at him but realized nothing happened as she turned and looked back down to Charles. He looked up in almost the same shocked expression as she was experiencing. She turned and noticed that Chase walked nonchalantly right by her before he glanced up to her.

"I'm leaving too"

"What?! Why?"

"Well, let's put it this way" Chase turned and faced her as he sat in her path, "I'm 13 years old and haven't left the house in a while, Hank is leaving which would make me alone with you two, and I would be damned if I stay here with you two lovebirds. Frankly, I just don't have the stomach for it. I won't go far, just down a couple of streets to this nice 75 year old lady who loves to give me her leftovers. I might pop in here and there but most likely not"

"Fine" Rebecca snapped, "But if I catch you, so help me God, I will give you a bath in cold water!"

Charles looked from one to the other before he said, "What is he saying?"

"He's leaving too" Rebecca said slowly.

Charles gave a slow shrug, "Of course he is, but doesn't he always?"

"Charles!" Rebecca turned to him.

"I'm just saying that cat is only here to come in and make our lives miserable" Charles told her, "Plus I think he peed on my bed"

"Did you?" Rebecca turned to Chase as she folded her arms over her chest.

Chase only stuck his nose up in the air and gave a fake meow as he slowly got up and walked away. Rebecca scoffed and rolled her eyes as she heard pounding feet coming down the stairs. She looked up to see Hank with a backpack on and two suitcases in each hand. Her heart flopped as her mouth popped open. Hank just brushed by Rebecca and Charles as they both wheeled and walked after him.

Charles stammered, "You did say it was for a week, right?"

"Yup!"

"Then why so many bags?" Rebecca asked.

"Oh, these are only a few experiments that I've been working on" Hank said, "I just thought maybe I could work on them while I'm gone"

Hank walked out of the house and over to a car parked on the side as he popped the trunk and placed his suitcase in. Rebecca glanced over to Charles who still seemed surprised as she walked over and picked up the other suitcase from the ground. She was lucky that she had super strength on her side, otherwise, it would've been horrible trying to lift the case up.

"Hank" Rebecca whispered, "Charles and I have never been alone together"

"No time like the present" Hank turned to her, "I'm not saying get married while I'm gone just get to know one another. Can you at least try to do that for me?"

Rebecca reluctantly nodded her head as Hank smiled and hugged her before he waved to Charles, "See you later, Charles"

"Have a safe drive, my friend"

Rebecca slowly walked over to Charles and stood by him as Hank started up the car. He leaned forward and gave a pleasant wave to them in which they gave back. Together, they watched as Hank drove down the road and turned right towards the highways. Rebecca shifted her feet as she turned to Charles and tried her best to give him a smile, they were finally alone.


	5. Starting Over

Charles leaned back his head and groaned as he felt a headache coming on. Of course Hank would leave when the next step for Charles was to file for a tax exempt status to the IRS. He remembered that Hank mostly did this step and possibly even enjoyed it. Now it felt like Charles had been sitting there for nearly four hours trying to get everything done and taken care of before sending it off to his committee attorney for review. Charles leaned forward and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he tried to will himself to do the last part.

A soft knock came at the door before Rebecca peeked in, "Hello"

Charles looked up, "Oh, hi Rebecca, please come in"

"Sorry, I just wanted to see what you were up to" Rebecca shrugged as she slowly made her way into the room, "This mansion is too big for just the two of us"

Charles nodded, "I know what you mean, before growing up with Raven, it felt pretty lonely being the only child here"

Rebecca noticed he had some papers strewn across his desk before she said, "If this is a bad time then I could come back later"

"No, sit!" Charles waved to the open chair, "I need a distraction from this dreadful task at hand"

Rebecca sighed as she plopped herself down, Charles noticed that her hair was tied up with a bandana tied around her hairline with clothes that normally she wouldn't wear before he said, "Were you cleaning out the rooms?"

"Organizing them" Rebecca nodded, "Still, I can't believe after not having students we managed to fill up each room with more junk than the next. I feel like it's especially a slow process now because Hank's not here"

Charles nodded as he watch her lean back and fanned herself with her hand. He leaned forward and dragged his cup of ice cold water across the desk and closer to her. Rebecca heard the sound and looked over to the ice water before glancing up at Charles. She then leaned forward and took the cup and drank from it before placing it back on the coaster.

Charles then continued, "Hank left me stranded as well, I have to figure out the school's profit, taxes, and all the money issues for the school"

Rebecca let out a groan, "That sounds horrible"

"We always dreamed of opening up the school" Charles chuckled to himself, "Never did you ever think of the details it entails"

Rebecca nodded, "It will be all worth it in the end"

"Let's just keep that in mind with all of this and clearing out the rooms" Charles reminded her as he waved out to the papers over his desk.

Rebecca and Charles shared a laugh as she shook her head and looked outside the window. She couldn't wait to hear it filled with running footsteps, raised voices, and the crowds of kids in the halls. Normally one would find it a pet peeve but she found that it has a nice and solemn place in her heart.

Rebecca turned back to Charles, "Do you think we're making the right decision? Knowing about our future"

"Don't you want us to open the school?" Charles asked slowly.

"Of course, I do!" Rebecca shot up from her chair and moved over to the window, "It's just that I can't help but think that a decision about a student was the driving force to make us separate until…"

Rebecca swallowed as she heard from behind her, "Rebecca, we know what happens now. I know that it was my fault that cause the chaos and destruction"

"Not all of it was" Rebecca shook her head.

"But it drove you away" Charles' voice was closer now as he wheeled toward her, "Logan told us the things he did for a reason and I believe it is to rewrite the mistakes of the past. Who knows if it still leads up to his dark future but at least we'll be together this time"

Rebecca looked down to Charles, "You really believe that?"

"Of course I do" Charles told her, "I nearly lost you to the serum that I've been using these past years and I'm not going to lose you over some student no matter how powerful he or she is. I've only come to recognize that you're my wife a couple of days ago and it already has changed me for the better"

Rebecca felt something come across her hand as she looked down and noticed Charles had reached out and was caressing her hand. Her breathing hitched in her throat before she looked into Charles eyes as they still bore into hers.

Rebecca breathed out, "I don't know what to day"

Charles told her, "Say that you won't let the future we've been told define us. Say that it won't define _this._ We will make it through and be stronger than we've ever been. Promise me that if something is troubling you that you will talk to me and I will do the same. I mean that with whatever life is left within me"

"I promise too, Charles"

"That's all I ever need to hear from you" Charles told her with what looked like tears in his eyes, "You've been patient with me, now it's time to prove to you that I can be the man you want me to be"

He then gently brought her hand to his lips, closed his eyes, and kissed her knuckles deeply as if they were her own lips.

He looked up to her just as Rebecca felt the need to lean down and kiss him before the doorbell rang as it echoed in the empty hallways, she turned around and asked, "What was that?"

"It must be the attorney" Charles sighed as he let go of her hand, "I told him to meet me here, I didn't want to ask you while you were busy cleaning out the rooms"

Rebecca turned back to him, "I wouldn't have mind, do you want me to go get the door?"

"No, we'll do it together" Charles shook his head.

Rebecca smiled as she went behind Charles and wheeled him out and guided him over to the front door, "Are you nervous?"

"Yes" Charles let out a sigh, "It's been a long time since I've done something like this"

"You'll do fine" Rebecca reassured him, "Hank knows you can do it, otherwise why would he have left at a time like this?"

Charles huffed, "Hank left so that it would force us to be alone together"

"I am trying to encourage you…"

"Right! Sorry" Charles cleared his throat as Rebecca stopped him by the door before walking over to the doorknob.

She turned back around and looked into Charles' blue eyes, "Ready?"

He gave a quick nod before Rebecca smiled down to him, twisted the doorknob and opened the door to let the attorney in.


	6. Strength

If the mansion being too big in the daytime was something Rebecca noticed before, it was nothing compared to how it was at night. It almost felt like one time when Rebecca had watched a midnight showing in the movie theater and had to walk through the mall to the other side where her car was. Walking through the vast hall with lights on in some stores but not all, giving off an eerie feeling. Rebecca almost wished that Hank and Chase would come back and say that it was all just a prank. Instead, she was faced with the sound of silence that it nearly popped her ears just thinking about it.

She picked up a glass of water and drank it as she leaned back onto the counter. Her mind kept replaying on the urge to bend down and kiss Charles and wondered if he had wanted her to do that too. There was definitely something there that she wished that they had acknowledged before but still didn't know how to get to that point. She wished that she had someone to talk to but everyone that knew about this situation was currently traveling.

" _Rebecca, can you come to my room, please?"_

Rebecca jumped before she said telepathically, " _On my way"_

She turned around and placed the empty cup down and proceeded to Charles' room. When she got there, she realized that Charles was in his pajamas on his wheelchair by the bed. Rebecca walked in just a few steps before she said.

"You called?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes" Charles smiled a nervous smile, "The thing is… I need you to do something for me. You see, when I first was in a wheelchair, it took me some time to maneuver myself to the bed until I got enough body strength to do it. It's been awhile since I've used them but-"

"You need someone to help you into the bed" Rebecca finished for him.

"Precisely" Charles told her.

Rebecca shrugged, "Why didn't you just say so?"

Rebecca walked over to Charles before pulling the blanket back and turning to him. Charles made a face, almost as if he was expecting there to be difficulties, but Rebecca picked him up as if he was a little baby and easily brought him onto the bed.

Charles let out a chuckle, "That was a lot easier than when Hank would do it"

"So why do you ask him to constantly carry you in his human form when I'm the one with super strength?" Rebecca asked.

Charles stared at her for a moment before he shook his head, "Maybe another time"

"Charles" Rebecca sat down on the bed and made it clear that she wasn't going anywhere.

"Fine" Charles told her, "Usually the man is the one that's supposed to be carrying the woman like she's nothing. Instead, I'm the one in the wheelchair, needing to be moved from chair to bed and not… strong enough for"

His voice trailed off as he looked away, "For me"

He looked back into Rebecca's eyes as she said, "You're not strong enough to carry me"

"Exactly" Charles told her.

Rebecca looked up at the headboard before she let out a scoff and shook her head at him as the sound turned into a chuckle.

"Charles" she looked to him, "No one is strong enough to carry me, **I'm** the one with the mutant ability of strength and to be honest, I don't care! I wasn't looking for a strong man who could literally sweep me off of my feet whenever I wanted him to! I always valued brains and heart over simple muscle"

Charles gave a hint of a smile, "I guess that's good news for me then"

"Don't sell yourself short" Rebecca tucked a piece of hair behind his ear, "And stop thinking too much about what you believe I want in a man when you know perfectly well that it is you"

She leaned down and kissed him gently on the edge of his cheek and close to his lips. Even though it wasn't an actual kiss, Charles still closed his eyes and inhaled the smell of a hint of peach in her lotion. Rebecca broke the kiss as she slowly straightened up and laced her hands in his. Charles glanced down to their hands entwined as he found himself thankful that she waited all these years for him. He silently vowed to himself that he will restore those years back with as many cherishable memories as he could store.

"My goodness, it's late!" Rebecca let out, "Good night, Charles! Oh, do you need anything before I go?"

Charles quickly shook his head, "I'm alright. Thank you, Rebecca, I will see you in the morning"

Rebecca smiled and nodded as she looked like she wanted to say something more before she got up and walked over to the door. Charles felt a pang of regret as he wanted to tell her to come and join her on his bed, to just sleep in there with him. They didn't have to do anything or even acknowledge each other, he just want to see what it would be like to wake up to her sleeping next to him. Charles moved his jaw just a millisecond but he felt like there was a wall between him and his voice to tell her.

Rebecca stopped and looked back over to him lying on the bed. One last time, he gave her a smile before she turned off the lights and silently closed the door. Charles inhaled deeply before looking back up to the ceiling as the moonlight cast shadows over it.

Rebecca's voice filled his head as he wondered if she was even telling the truth about how she felt of an ideal man. It should've helped him and given him confidence about how she never desired a man like that but instead, it did nothing but let his thoughts run wild.

Charles swallowed as he whispered into the night, "I am so sorry"

He inhaled, placed his two fingers onto his temple, and closed his eyes as his mind immediately found Rebecca's in her own room.


	7. Just a Dream

Rebecca walked into the crowded pub as she scanned the room, not really knowing who she was looking for but knowing she was meant to be here. When she realized her friends were nowhere to be seen, she shrugged it off as she made her way over to the bar and leaned into it. Normally, she would like to hang out with her friends during the day and avoid the nightlife but they convinced her otherwise. Rebecca cleared her throat and made a move to ask the bartender for a drink when he just looked over her and went to the woman on her left. She nervously played with her fingers before she saw the drink she wanted to order slide into view.

"Were you hoping to get this?" a voice said beside her.

Rebecca turned and blinked in surprise as she smiled to him, "Charles!"

"Hello, Rebecca" Charles smiled to her, "It's been a long time"

"It has!" Rebecca reached out and hugged him, "How long has it been?"

Charles made a face before he winked, "Let's not dwell on that, what brings you in here?"

Rebecca did a nervous laugh as she looked around, "I was supposed to meet my friends here in this bar but I don't see any of them"

"Then I guess you are stuck with me" Charles raised up his glass, "Cheers?"

Rebecca shrugged as she did the same, "Cheers!"

They clinked glasses as Rebecca looked at Charles from above the rim of her glass as he too was studying her. She was thankful that her glass covered her face because she was afraid that he might be able to see her blush. She turned back to the counter and placed the drink down as music and laughter played around them. She wondered if her friends had set her up on this as they knew how much she liked Charles.

Rebecca quickly turned back to Charles, "What are you doing here?"

Charles shrugged, "It's a Thursday night… thought that it would be a quiet turn out here"

"So did I" Rebecca laughed as she surveyed the crowd, "Guess we were wrong"

"But I am glad I made the decision to go out" Rebecca turned to Charles as he lightly touched her arm, "Otherwise I never would've bumped into you"

"Funny how fate turned out to be" Rebecca smiled back.

Charles waved off towards a table not too far away from them, "Come, let's sit down"

Rebecca turned and followed Charles as he led the way over to the table before she blinked for a couple of seconds. For some reason she felt that there was something wrong about this night but she couldn't place her finger on it as Charles pulled out the chair for her. She walked over and sat down before Charles moved over to the other side and sat in front of her.

"It's weird how we got a table this easily on a crowded night like this" Rebecca told him.

"I think it has to do with people wanting to get drinks more than sitting down and chatting" Charles replied.

Rebecca smiled, "So you decided to come to the pub by yourself?"

Charles asked, "Would you have wanted me to have come with someone else?"

Rebecca immediately shook her head, "No! It's just I never knew people would actually do that"

"And yet, here you are" Charles said with a little twinkle in his eye.

"Here I am" Rebecca breathed out.

Rebecca took this time to take a drink and look around the pub, she didn't know what she was looking for again as this time she hoped her friends would stay away. She turned back toward Charles as he placed his drink down before he smiled and leaned in.

"I have an idea" Charles said with a twinkle in his eye.

"What?"

"Why don't we go and dance?" Charles suggested.

Rebecca blinked before she let out a laugh louder than usual before she covered her mouth and said, "You can't be serious"

"I'm pretty sure this is the most serious I've ever been" Charles told her.

"No" Rebecca said firmly before she realized that Charles was giving her a stare down, "No, no, Charles! Absolutely not!"

"Come on!" Charles laughed, "It'll be fun!"

"What if someone sees us" Rebecca let out in a hushed whisper before she gasped, "What are you doing?!"

Charles had gotten up from his chair, grabbed onto her hand and literally yanked her off of her seat and into the dance floor. She blushed and mumbled an excuse me as she passed by a few people until Charles found a spot and turned back toward her. The song was a happy and upbeat one but Charles kept his hand in hers as he twirled her around and moved in close to her. With his face next to hers, she madly blushed and looked down to his shoulder dangerously close to her nose as she heard Charles chuckle in her ear. He placed his hand on her hip firmly, bringing her in close to his body to the point that there was barely even any room for them.

Rebecca sighed and decided to give the liquid confidence a chance as she broke away from him and twirled in his arms. Charles didn't seem to expect it at first but then seemed to enjoy it as he continued to twirl her around and dance to the music with her. She let out a laugh and this time raised her head up to the ceiling and let it out, not caring who could hear her. Rebecca broke off and started to dance a little on her own as she flapped the skirts of her dress around her.

She turned and looked to Charles as he too was dancing, Rebecca took this time to watch him as she realize that she has never seen him dance before. Rebecca thought to herself as she then realize that she never even knew how tall Charles was compared to her when they were standing close to each other. Her body slowly started to stop as she felt something come over her, almost like her mind was trying to pinpoint something.

Rebecca suddenly knew what it was as she felt a hand grab onto hers and spin her around one last time before moving her far away from Charles. So far away, that she found it convenient that none of these strangers hadn't bumped into her once since she's found Charles.

Charles smiled and pulled her into him before Rebecca reached out and placed a hand on his chest, stopping him from dancing.

Charles looked into her eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Everything" Rebecca whispered, "Everything is wrong about this"

Charles watched her closely before he said, "Rebecca, what are you talking about?"

"This is an illusion, isn't it?" Rebecca looked into Charles' blue eyes, "You're in my mind"

"What are you talking about?" Charles huffed out nervously.

Rebecca stepped away from him as she pieced it together, "I don't remember what happened earlier this day, I don't remember who I'm supposed to be meeting here, and usually there is never a table open and ready without anyone standing near it"

Charles' face seemed still as Rebecca felt her throat become tight and sore as she said, "Also… I never go out at night to dance"

"Out of all the people I've tapped into… you're the first to notice the difference between reality and illusion" Charles confessed.

Rebecca breathed out as she placed one hand on her hip and the other running through her hair. She looked around but during the time that she had pieced things together, the crowd of people froze and stayed in place. Even the music wasn't playing as she turned her back to Charles and tried to regain her composure. Rebecca didn't know whether or not to be furious, sad, or okay with any of this. She turned back to Charles who was still standing there looking down at the ground before his eyes met hers.

"Wake me up" Rebecca demanded.

"What?"

Rebecca took a step toward him, "Wake me up from this dream. Do it now!"

"Rebecca" Charles told her, "I was only trying to give you a good time, you-"

"I don't care" Rebecca shook her head violently, "I want to be in the real world with us alone at the mansion, getting ready to open up the school, and-"

Rebecca bit her lip before she said, "And I want to see you back on the wheelchair"

Charles heaved in a big breath as he swallowed and whispered, "As you wish"


	8. Bliss

Charles opened up his eyes to the dark room, instantly regretting his decision. He knew this time that he blew it as he didn't know what came over him to make himself tap into Rebecca's mind like that. From down the hall, he heard the door slam as a picture frame in his room fell to the floor. Angry footsteps told him that Rebecca was on her way over to him to give her a piece of her mind. Charles barely got himself into a sitting position when Rebecca burst through the room and made her way over to him.

Charles barely even opened his mouth to speak when Rebecca sat herself down, cupped his face, and kissed him. The kiss was so unexpected that it felt like the world was spinning faster and faster as he tried to hold on. Charles gently kissed back and placed his hand on the small of her back as she leaned in deeper to him. He was about to move his hand to place it on her neck when Rebecca finally broke the kiss and looked into his eyes.

Rebecca whispered, "I don't need an illusion to make me fall in love with you. I know why you did it and I understand but _you_ need to understand that that's not what I want. We both know that I already got what I wanted through you. So can we stop playing this game already? Can we just accept the fact that we're not going to hold back from each other?"

Charles didn't respond as he brought his hand to the back of her head and pulled her back into him. Rebecca inhaled sharply as she kissed him back once more coming to terms that she was the one that actually made the move first. He broke the kiss before giving her a light peck on the lips, so fast that she didn't have time to react.

"Will you stay in here tonight?" Charles asked.

Rebecca nodded, "Of course"

She got up and walked over to the other side of the bed and slipped in as Charles laid back down and moved himself to face her. Rebecca moved closer to him until she was on the edge of her pillow, just inches away from his face.

Charles deeply inhaled as he ran his hand up and down her arm, giving Rebecca chills of pleasure as she looked at his face, trying to memorize every inch of his skin.

"Can I ask you something?" Rebecca asked as Charles looked up to her, "You told me that I was the first person to realize the difference of the illusion, why do you think that is?"

Charles took this time to think for a moment before he said, "I honestly had to train Raven to know the difference but with you who's only been under an illusion once was truly remarkable. I believe it's because you're strong feelings for me helped push through and take notice the change so quickly"

"I didn't realize I was there at first" Rebecca told him, "But when I started to think about when was the last time I've seen you dancing like that, it just seemed to clear up the fog"

"Rebecca, I am so sorry that I did that to you" Charles told her, "I don't know why I did it in the first place, I just thought you would find that fun. I understand if you're angry with me"

Rebecca shook her head and placed her hand on his lips, "I don't care about that. Yes, I was angry but then I realized why you did it and why you've been avoiding me. You feel self conscious with being back on the wheelchair and thought that I didn't like you because you were paralyzed"

Charles swallowed as he said, "Who knew you didn't need my power to know what I am truly thinking"

"If that's really the case" Charles paused, "Why did you end up avoiding me?"

"Because what Logan told me was everything I wished to be true" Rebecca confessed, "I wanted to be married with you and I wanted to open up the school again, it's just I couldn't come to terms that you felt the same way"

Charles smiled as he whispered, "I always have"

Charles moved in and kissed Rebecca once more as she wrapped her arms around him. She felt the stubble of his beard give her a slight tickle as his breathing slowed as he massaged her back. Rebecca felt the heat of a blush warm her cheeks as she deepened the kiss just a little more, feeling almost as if she was about to pass out from pure bliss. She recalled all the moments that she has ever wanted to kiss him and she could easily say that none of it seemed to come close to the real thing she was experiencing right now. When they broke apart, they didn't even bother to move slightly away from each other again, with each kiss they were getting more and more comfortable in each other's space.

Rebecca hadn't realized how late it was until she felt her eyelids weighing down, each time getting heavier and heavier to open back up. Charles seemed to notice as he leaned his head up and gently kissed her forehead, lingering his lips on her skin for a moment. She nestled into him for a moment as she could feel herself drifting away into actual sleep this time. Rebecca stifled a yawn as Charles wrapped an arm around her.

Rebecca asked, "Aren't you going to go to sleep?"

"In a little bit" Charles whispered, "I just want to hold you for a while longer"

"Okay" Rebecca whispered, "Good night, Charles"

"Good night, sweetie" Charles whispered back.

He felt Rebecca relax a little bit more as she deeply inhaled and then barely breathed out. In the darkness, he could feel himself smiling as he wondered if this was an illusion playing on him. He would just have to wait and see what will happen tomorrow morning to know for sure.


	9. Changes

Rebecca slowly woke up as she pressed her nose deeper into the pillow. She found that it smelled completely different but she knew exactly why. She opened her eyes to see the dresser and door to Charles' room, the closest picture was of Raven when she was younger. Rebecca slowly turned around and looked on the other side of the bed to Charles still sleeping. The corner of her lips turned up as she moved so that way she could watch him as he slept for a while longer.

She was still amazed at how she ended up being the one to kiss Charles first. She was just so fed up with the excuses from both parts that she knew she had to do something in order to make him stop doubting himself. Rebecca faintly smiled to herself as she watched the steady rise and fall of his chest. This was by far the best morning that she has woken up to in a really long time.

Her mind wandered to the future as she knew that this would be what she would wake up to for the rest of her life. The faint smile grew bigger as she found herself counting down the seconds to coming back into this bed to fall asleep once more. A blush rose to her cheeks as she buried half of her face into the blankets.

"Good morning, sweetie"

Rebecca's head shot up as she looked at Charles' face, "You're awake?"

Charles smiled, "Your thoughts woke me up"

"So you heard what I was thinking" Rebecca mumbled.

"It's a great way to wake up" Charles opened his eyes and looked over to her, "I too was wondering if you would sleep in here tonight as well"

Rebecca brought her face out of the blankets, "Of course!"

She gently leaned in and planted a light kiss on his lips as Charles molded his lips into hers. She opened her eyes to him watching her carefully before she moved to get up from the bed.

"I'm going to go make breakfast"

"What are we having today?" Charles asked her.

Rebecca turned back to him with a smile that melted his heart as she said, "You'll see. Do you need help moving onto your wheelchair?"

Charles opened his mouth to tell her no but then stopped himself as he said, "Yes… thank you"

* * *

"You're joking, right?" Rebecca asked him after breakfast.

"Actually, no" Charles told her, "I trust you"

"No way!" Rebecca scoffed as she shook her head, "I mean, I've cut my brother's hair maybe twice but that hasn't been in a long time! Why do you want me to do it?"

"Because, in the next couple of days I will present myself and start to do presentations. I would do it myself but honestly, I feel like I would do a pretty banged up job" Charles chuckled, "Just cut it and do whatever you want to it, but just don't make me bald. That is something that I don't think I will look good in"

"Wouldn't know until you try it out" Rebecca teased as she tousled up his hair, "Fine, I'll do it. I just need you to do one thing for me"

Charles looked up to her through the mirror as he said, "What's that?"

"Bring the experience to the front of my mind" Rebecca told him, "Of me cutting my brother's hair. I would feel a lot more confident if you did that"

"Are you serious?" Charles asked her.

Rebecca nodded, "Do it, please"

Charles stared at her for a moment before he pressed his fingers to his temples as she felt tingling in the back of her head.

Rebecca closed her eyes as she seemed to feel like she was living through both moments at once. She was right, the feeling of those two times made her feel like she knew what she was doing as she started to comb through Charles hair and take the scissors into her hand. Without hesitation, she started to cut his hair as the brown waves fell to the ground. She was so focused on cutting Charles' hair that she didn't notice him staring at her the whole time until she was done. Rebecca took a step back and examined the look on him as she brushed her hand through his hair and tousled it even more.

A bright smile came onto her face as she said, "Well, what do you know!? I really can do this"

"I told you, you could" Charles told her, "Thank you, Rebecca"

Rebecca shook her head, "You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that to you"

"The said thing is… I kind of did" Charles said with an ouch look on his face.

"So what made you change your mind?" Rebecca asked him.

"When your mother saw what I looked like with long brown hair" Charles explained, "Her mind can be kind of ruthless"

This time, Rebecca hissed as she said, "Sorry about that, I probably should've warned her"

Charles shook his head, "It's fine, that what gave me the motivation to cut it really. Otherwise, in her words, her daughter would be marrying a shaggy dog"

"I should've known that she would think that" Rebecca stiffened up, "I think I'll have to remind her again that you can read minds. I am so sorry"

"For what?" Charles asked her.

"For telling her about the future… and her loud mind" Rebecca said with a wry laugh.

"I don't mind" Charles shook his head, "It actually gave me hope that you still cared about me"

Rebecca looked into his eyes through the mirror, "Why did you think that I didn't care?"

Charles shrugged, "Ever since what happened in DC, you've been avoiding me and I couldn't help but feel it was because you never expected this to be something… well, more"

Rebecca thought for a moment before she gently turned the wheelchair halfway and knelt in front of Charles. She cupped his face and gave him a kiss as she ran her hand through his newly cut hair. Charles was ready this time around as he gently touched her arms and felt her warm skin underneath his fingertips. His eyes opened as Rebecca placed both hands on his wheelchair to steady herself directly near his face.

Charles let out a chuckle, "I don't think I will ever get used to that"

Rebecca smiled back as she just said, "Good"


	10. First Time

The next couple of days seem to be just like that, sleeping in Charles room, being together, and having sweet little moments with one another. Knowing that the hardest part was behind them, Rebecca felt more free to be able to kiss, hug, and hold his hand whenever she wanted to instead of daydreaming about it. She practically heard her mother squealing on the phone about how they finally were starting to become a couple and knew her brother and dad would pray that she stopped babbling about it during dinner time. Sometimes she feels like it's all still some kind of dream and she'll wake up 10 years earlier with the school still shut down and Charles abusing the serum once again. But each time, she's relieved to open her eyes and see his sleeping face on the other side of the bed.

The days were getting hotter which only meant for Rebecca to stay out and protect her plants for as long as she was the strain of keeping both the fruits, vegetables, and flowers alive that she seemed to enjoy and put in the extra effort. The winter times were horrible for her as she had to see her outdoor garden shrivel up and die without her help. It was just an endless cycle of gardening and tending to her plants.

She heard wheels on the gravel as her heart did flips as she knew that could only be one person here. Her smile came back on her face as she pretended to not hear Charles approaching as she turned over the soil. Rebecca didn't even remember when was the last time Charles has made a visit to her garden.

From the corner of her eye, a flower popped up out of nowhere, making Rebecca stop and take it within her fingertips. She turned back to Charles who leaned back into his chair and smiled at her as she smelled the flower.

Rebecca looked at it closely before she said, "Did you just take this from my flower bed?"

"Well, uh… yes" Charles stammered, "I thought that it was delicate and beautiful like you"

Rebecca couldn't help but laugh as she said, "Very romantic, I will let you slide with that one"

Charles huffed, "Thank goodness"

Rebecca placed the sweet pea on the back of her ear next to her hair and smiled up at Charles.

"So, what do I owe this pleasure?" Rebecca asked.

"I was wondering if you were interested in going on a date with me" Charles told her, "An actual one, where you're eating dinner, going to the movies, or getting ice cream, maybe even all of that if you want a stomach ache at the end"

Rebecca seemed shocked as she said, "Really? You want to go out to town?"

"I know there is a trend of having a date at home but I feel we do that often" Charles told her, "We should at least go out and eat food that you didn't have to cook"

"But I like to cook" Rebecca let out.

Charles asked, "So that's a no?"

Rebecca quickly reached out, "No! I mean, yes! I will go on a date with you, I'm just surprised"

Charles nodded, "The last time I've been out of town before Logan's incident was before the school shut down"

"Have you found him yet?" Rebecca had to ask.

Charles stiffened up and shook his head, "His mind is hard to locate, sometimes I feel like I see glimmers of him but just when I reach out to grasp it, it slips away"

"So what do you think that means?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't know" Charles told her, "But he did say we will meet him in the future and I honestly look forward to then"

Rebecca smiled, "Me too"

Later that night, Rebecca fumbled around her room as she wondered if she ever did have anything nice to wear. Mental images of nice outfits she once had made her want to throw her wardrobe out the window for thinking about leaving them behind in Seattle. She was just about to give up when she noticed a green dress nearly slammed into the corner of her closet. Rebecca almost forgot she had it as she didn't waste a single minute to put it on and look at herself in the mirror. The dress was a short and green with the sleeves looking similar to capes, she tried to smooth the bottom part down to make the dress longer but seemed to have reached it's end.

Her heart started to pound out of her chest as she looked herself over once more, trying to figure out if she left anything untouched before looking at the clock. She twisted her fingers around as she realized it was time to see Charles as she turned and walked out of her room and down the stairs. He sat patiently waiting in his office, getting the last of the paperworks done before he felt her anxiety before she entered the room. His pen dropped out of his hand and slid across the table when he saw her in a dress that he's actually never seen her in before as she slowly walked over to him.

"You look stunning"

Rebecca scoffed as she looked down to her heels, "You're just saying that because I'm your future wife"

"Am I?"

Rebecca glanced up as Charles placed two fingers on his temple before Rebecca let out a gasp as she felt some part of her mind open up. She felt Charles awe and shock along with his long held onto feelings for her blossom in her mind. Her eyes fluttered as she felt the small tingling feeling go away before Charles watched her closely on how she would react.

"Oh… " Rebecca stammered.

"Shall we go then?" Charles smiled.

Rebecca nodded, "Yes, where to?"

"It's a surprise"

Rebecca gave Charles a curious look at she twitched her mouth into a knot. The look made Charles laugh as he saw how she didn't really like surprises.

"What? You don't trust me?"

Rebecca's eyes narrowed, "Not entirely right now"

Charles shook his head as he wheeled himself in the direction of the garage.

"Don't worry so much, sweetie, you're driving, remember?"


	11. Date Night

Rebecca nearly didn't get out of the car when they pulled up to their destination. The place seemed so fancy that she even wondered if her dress was something that was close to appropriate in the building. But with Charles constantly insisting to give it a shot, Rebecca had no excuse but to get out and walk up to the door. Her heart raced as she glanced around the room before her eyes rested on Charles, apparently he had already made reservations as they both went in and sat at a table. Rebecca looked around as she felt her whole body become nervous at just how expensive it all seemed to look.

She's heard of the place where they were at, by her mother of course. She kept saying how badly she wanted to try it and wondered if celebrities even dined there. Her father always thought if the place was ever worth going to and constantly avoided the conversation whenever it came up. Now Rebecca couldn't even believe that she was actually sitting at one of the tables in the middle of the room.

Rebecca looked over to Charles who seemed perfectly in place now that he had his hair cut close to his ears. He seemed to not notice Rebecca as he pretended to go through the menu, not sensing her thoughts and emotions. As much as she wanted to calm down, she still found that she couldn't.

She realized that this was actually one of her first dates with Charles as she wondered if she would ever get over this feeling. Rebecca rubbed her lips together as she brought her menu up and started to read it.

Rebecca only glanced to the price before she leaned in to whisper to Charles.

"Do you think-" "Will you stop worrying about every little thing?" Charles asked politely with a warm expression written on his face, "I wouldn't bring you here if it wasn't within my financial range. Why is it so hard to spoil you?"

"Because this is a five-star restaurant" Rebecca whispered, "This is literally where I heard Christopher Walken was last week"

"Well, if we do see him, please ask for an autograph for me" Charles joked.

Rebecca glared at him from across the table, "That's not funny"

"It is to me" Charles turned to her, "I told you that this night was going to be a surprise so let it. Let me splurge a little bit for you"

Rebecca glanced around, "How can you even afford this?"

"From three generations of wealth being signed into my name as an inheritance" Charles answered back, "Also from the money I earned in the school and not using any of it in over 10 years"

Rebecca was about to open her mouth to retort to him when the waiter came up with a wine from the back. He poured the glasses and quickly left when Charles said that they weren't ready to order just yet. He then picked up his glass and raised it to her as Rebecca glanced over to her glass and wondered what to do. With a defeated sigh, Rebecca picked up her glass and let it clank into Charles' before he gave her a wink and sipped his drink. She gave off a small smile as the wine touched her lips and filled her mouth with its sweet aroma.

"I guess a little bit of luxury isn't that bad" Rebecca commented.

Charles smiled, "That's my girl"

* * *

Rebecca let out a giggle as she walked over to Charles, barefoot in the living room as she handed him his cup of wine. Charles thanked her as she sat down next to him and took one of the strawberries that was still in the bowl. He just shook his head at Rebecca as he could see a blush but she highly doubt it was from the emotions. Her hair strand swirled down on the sides but it even seemed that she made it like that just hours before.

"I wish I could've been there" Rebecca said with a mouthful of half eaten strawberries, "Hank sounded like a complete nerd!"

Charles scoffed, "Still is a complete nerd"

Rebecca playfully swatted Charles' shoulder as he let out a loud laugh. She giggled as she sipped her Pinot Noir, forgetting what number of glasses she was at. She moved her body closer until she was next to Charles as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"That wasn't very nice!" Rebecca told him.

"Sorry" Charles apologized.

"Don't apologize to me!" Rebecca waved her glass close to her body, "Apologize to Hank!"

"Why? He's not even here" Charles let out a laugh.

Rebecca leaned her head into his as she whispered, "He probably has cameras around the house"

Charles chuckled as he took her glass, "I think it's time to cut you off"

Rebecca let out a gasp and let her mouth hang there as Charles took her glass from her and placed it on the counter. She leaned over to take Charles before he noticed and moved his away too.

"No!"

"Buzzkill"

She reached out and grazed her fingers on his sides before Charles squirmed away from her touch.

Rebecca's mouth dropped open, "You're ticklish!"

"No, I'm not" Charles quickly said.

"Yes, you are" Rebecca moved to tickle him again before Charles quickly moved away from her, "See"

Charles rolled his eyes, "Okay, maybe I am"

Rebecca gave him a sinister smile, "I never knew you were ticklish"

Charles glared at her, "Don't even think about it, I'm sure you've heard from other people that they hate to be tickled"

"Yes, I am too" Rebecca suddenly tensed up as she said, "Once my brother kept tickling me when I told him to stop and I accidentally threw him into the pool"

Charles raised an eyebrow, "Accidentally?"

"Yes, it was!"

"I highly doubt it"

Rebecca threatened, "Well, then I will just have to tickle you until you say it was!"

Charles scrunched up his nose in a way that she loved making Rebecca let out a giggle. Suddenly, Charles lunged at her with a playful vengeance and started to tickle her. Rebecca let out a squeal as she tried to move away but couldn't as Charles had placed his body on top of hers. She laughed and pleaded for him to stop but it only made matters worse as Charles leaned down and blew raspberries into her neck. Rebecca screamed out and laughed as she tried to kick him off with her natural strength but could as he brought himself up on his elbows.

"You know you could've easily thrown me off of you" Charles commented.

"Then what would be the fun in that?" Rebecca giggled.

Charles gazed down to her as he ran his hand through her hair, taking her in as she let his bodyweight crush her. She brought her hand to her lips and let out a low and long yawn, making Charles smile. Her eyes were slowly drooping as the alcohol was finally taking into effect on her body.

"We should go to bed now" Charles told her.

"Can we just stay here for a little while longer?" Rebecca pleaded.

Charles smirked as he said, "Five more minutes"

"Okay" Rebecca nodded as she closed her eyes.

She made room for him as half of his body was on her while the other half was lying on the couch next to her, their heads close to each other.

"I love you, Charles" Rebecca mumbled.

Charles opened his eyes as the words woke him up before he moved his lips and kissed her hairline before he whispered, "I love you too, Rebecca"


	12. Back

The next morning, Rebecca slightly stirred as she woke up to feeling comfortably cramped between the couch and Charles. She smiled and nuzzled into him for a moment, taking in his scent as she felt her personal pillow, his chest, slowly rise up and down. Her eyes drifted open as she glanced around the room until she saw a shadow standing in front of them. Rebecca gasped and sprang to her feet as she moved her fingers in an intricate form as rocks from outside flew over to the window to catch the intruder by surprise. But at the last second, she stopped them and stared in disbelief, wondering if this was a dream or not.

"I guess staying away for a week really does change things"

"Hank?"

"In the flesh"

Rebecca let out a sigh as she dropped down her hands as the rocks fell down on the grass. Hank turned around and glanced outside nonchalantly at the rocks strewn over the yard. Charles moaned from the ground as Rebecca realized that when she brought herself up to her feet, she also pushed Charles down to the floor. She quickly knelt down next to him and gently picked him up and placed him on the couch.

"So, looks like we missed a lot" Chase said from sitting on the armchair on the side of the room.

Rebecca huffed before she smiled, "You guys are back early"

Hank glanced over to the cat who even looked in his direction before he said, "We said we'd be gone for a week… it's been a week"

"Has it really?" Charles asked.

"I'm not complaining" Chase spoke up, "Seems like the two of you have been busy getting to know each other"

"Nothing happened" Rebecca remarked.

"I didn't say anything happened" Hank replied.

Rebecca turned to him, "Not you, the cat"

Chase remarked, "I have a name, you know"

"How was your vacations?" Charles asked even though he still sounded half asleep.

"Great! I saw a bunch of interesting inventions, whether they would run for long term that would've been a different problem. About ¼ seemed to be able to do just that but still very amusing! I even jotted down a few ideas while I was there! I'm telling you, in the next four months, this mansion will start to look like it's from the future" Hank babbled on excitedly.

Chase huffed, "Like a kid on Christmas"

Rebecca gave a small smile, "That's great, Hank. Can't wait to see what you come up with"

"I better start putting my stuff away and get the lab ready" Hank said as he picked up his bags, "When's breakfast going to be ready? I'm starving!"

Chase moaned, "Not me… not ever again"

Rebecca turned to him, "I thought that you liked to eat"

"I did until the old woman kept feeding me like I was some homeless cat" Chase slowly got up, "I don't even think I got a good 22 hours sleep because of her waking me up to eat, she kept complaining that I was too skinny"

Rebecca smiled, "Well, in this house, you will get to eat whenever you're hungry and sleep for how long you want to sleep"

Chase gave a hint of a smile as he jumped down and slowly made his way out of the room, "Well, then, if you excuse me, I will be taking a nap until next Thursday"

Rebecca couldn't help but chuckle as she sat down on the couch next to Charles before she felt his hands wrap in hers. She glanced down to them for a moment before she looked up into his eyes as he traced circles on her hands. Her face probably looked smeared with makeup and hair a total mess but the boys never led on to how badly she looked.

"This doesn't change anything, right?" Charles asked before nodding his head over to the hall, "Hank and Chase being back, us barely finding our footing in the relationship"

Rebecca immediately shook her head, "Of course not! I would literally go insane if we went back to the way things were!"

"Good" Charles smiled to her before he yelled out, "Hank!"

"Yeah?"

"Since you left both me and Rebecca when we needed your help, we'd like you to return the favor" Charles told him.

From the top of the stairs, Hank furrowed his eyebrows as he didn't know what he was really getting himself into. He decided to take the bait as he bounded down the stairs and went to the doorway.

"Sure" Hank replied.

"Move Rebecca's stuff into my room" Charles told him.

Rebecca laughed as Hank gawked, "Are you serious?"

"Quite serious" Charles looked over to him.

"But shouldn't she do that?" Hank's cheeks turned crimson as he kept his head towards the ground, "She has some… _feminine_ clothing that I'm sure she doesn't want me to touch"

Rebecca shook her head at him before she said, "He was just kidding, Hank, but you can start clearing out the attic for me"

Hank's shoulders dropped, "That's going to take forever!"

"So did cleaning out the rest of the dormitory section without you around" Rebecca commented.

Hanks nodded, "True, when do you want to get started?"

Rebecca let out a low hiss, "Actually… Charles and I were thinking about going into town to get ice-cream or something"

"What?!"

"That _is_ what you wanted us to do in the first place, wasn't it?" Rebecca asked with a playful grin on her lips.

Hank suddenly realized what was going on as his punishment for leaving the two unattended was only going to begin now.

Hank grumbled, "How long is this going to be for?"

Charles and Rebecca looked to each other before they both replied, "About a week"

"I'm started to regret my decision" Hank mumbled as he turned with heavy steps and walked back up to the attic.

"Do you think we were too hard on him?" Rebecca whispered once he was out of sight.

Charles thought for a moment before he said, "We'll say we're sorry once the week is over, otherwise, he probably won't finish the job if we apologize now"

Rebecca giggled as she said, "Good idea"


	13. Verdict

Rebecca paced around nervously, drilling holes from her heels into the wooden floor, not really being able to calm down. She slowly let her hands clap to the ticking of the grandfather clock as everything seemed amplified in the mansion. She was too nervous to go to the meeting so Hank went with Charles while Rebecca waited at home with Chase. Now she wondered if she made the right decision as now she will find out later than usual if Charles will get the okay in opening up the school. Rebecca wished that she hadn't insisted on Charles telling her in person as now she had to wait for God knows how many hours.

Chase watched as she paced back and forth, each time she turned one way she glanced to the clock and when she turned the other way, she glanced to the door. He thought that he would get a good day's sleep but he figured that he should be by Rebecca's side as some form of support. But now it felt like he was starting to regret his decision. He rolled his eyes as he watched Rebecca's head snap up when she heard the mail flap open as the mail popped down in the basket next to the door.

"Could you possibly consider sitting down?" Chase asked, "You probably have blisters on your feet"

Rebecca nervously bit her thumb, "I can't, too many things are rushing into my head"

Chase sighed, "Of course there are. Look, I'm sure things will be just fine with them. Charles went over the details along with Hank and the attorney, if they don't get the green light it is most likely because of a minor hiccup and then it will be okay"

"But what about the things that happened since we were shut down?" Rebecca asked, "Magneto made a good example as to why mutants shouldn't be around in the first place"

"Have you forgotten Mystique?" Chase asked making Rebecca look over to him, "After that speech, she walked out shaped as the President and shot down Magneto then walked away. She proved to the nation that not all of you are like Magneto. Sure, she was doing it for a different reason but her act alone might have paved way for the future. If anything, they would want Charles to raise kids more like Mystique than Magneto"

"You really think so?" Rebecca questioned.

"I would bet my nine lives on it" Chase told her before saying, "Just don't tell anyone I had this pep talk with you, it could hurt my reputation as an aloof cat"

Rebecca smiled and rolled her eyes, "I will try not to"

Chase was about to say something when his head snapped to the front door, "I can hear Hank and Charles!"

Rebecca quickly turned and ran over to the door and opened it up just as Charles was wheeling into the room. She glanced to Hank as he walked in as well but kept his eyes to the floor with an unreadable expression. She quickly closed the door and turned to the pair as they both exchanged a solemn look towards one another.

"We got it!" Charles suddenly yelled out.

Rebecca gasped, "Really?!"

Hank nodded, "They approved us right away, no problems"

"Congratulations, I knew I was right" Chase said from where he was standing.

"You did it!" Rebecca grabbed onto Charles' hand, "You really did it!"

Charles beamed, "Not without some help from everyone under this roof, even Chase helped out in… some way"

"I'll take that as a compliment" Chase said as if he could be heard.

"So what now?" Rebecca asked eagerly, "Do we start looking for students?"

Hank stepped in, "Not just yet. We need to find the staff who would be willing to work here whether they are mutants or not. Plus, we need to-"

"One step at a time, Hank" Charles turned to her, "We need a full staff and 25 students at least by September. It's going to be a very busy summer"

Rebecca shrugged, "We will do whatever we can! How soon can we start?"

"Soon" Charles smiled, "But let's just celebrate for today, how about that?"

Rebecca was about to make a move to say no when she looked to Hank who just shrugged. She knew that when they first opened they must've been like her but this time, they were more seasoned and knew how to pace themselves.

"Alright"

Charles said, "Good, we'll all eat out tonight so don't cook anything. Why don't we just take a walk in the garden for a moment?"

"That sounds great" Rebecca sighed, "I feel like I barely breathed since you two left"

Rebecca moved behind Charles and led him into the garden where she walked straight to the maze.

" I can't believe I actually did it again" Charles said, " I mean opening up the school I never thought that I would actually do it. The war completely broke me last time and I felt that when we had to close down the school that would be the last time then I would ever cheat again"

Rebecca put in, "But you kept on going, you saw the light in what it does to students and continued to follow it"

"No, not without you" Charles looked up to her, "Logan showed me the better path but I always thought that you would eventually open up a school of your own"

Rebecca scoffed as she stopped pushing him as they neared a small pond, "Me? Why did you ever give yourself that idea?"

"Because of who you are" Charles said from behind her.

Rebecca blushed as she moved a pebble up and splashed it into the pond, "And what am I?"

"A mother to all mutants" Charles said, "I know I can't do this properly but I will do my best on paralyzed legs"

Rebecca turned around to ask what he was talking about before she noticed that he was taking something out of his pocket. Her stomach sucked in until it wrapped itself around her spine as her head started to spin. Charles held a velvet box in his hand before looking up at Rebecca whose eyes were already started to tear up. Her hands started to shake as she didn't know what to do as he opened up the box to reveal a classically elegant ring with a cushion cut white diamond encircled by a row of pink and white bead-set diamonds. The ring was beyond beautiful and something that she's never thought would be worn on her finger.

"Rebecca Charlotte Luesby" Charles began, "Will you do me the utmost honor in marrying me?"

Rebecca felt like she could barely speak as she whispered out, " _Yes_ "

Charles smiled as he reached out for her hand and placed the ring on her finger, surprisingly being very light. He looked up to her and kissed her engagement ring as Rebecca tearfully giggled. She then sat down on his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a sweet kiss as she felt Charles hug her tightly. Rebecca almost felt like everything that she has asked for has finally come true as she broke the kiss and looked to Charles.

"I love you so much, Charles Xavier"


	14. New Beginning

She stared at herself in the mirror, not really believing what she was seeing. Rebecca had always thought that she would someday have the romance that she has read in books but when it never came, she gave up for a moment. Now within those years of giving up, it's finally led her to the moment where she was staring at her reflection in all white and feeling both anxious and excited at the same time. Rebecca took a deep breath in, held it for a moment, and then let it out as she tried to calm herself down for a moment. Her eyes went over to the window as she walked over and peeked out of the window and down to the field.

Charles and Rebecca thought it would suit best if they had the wedding at the mansion, where everything in their relationship seemed to blossom. Down on the grass was every student and staff member from the first semester as they anxiously waited for the wedding. Both family members were in attendance as she tried not to dwell on the fact that barely anyone in Charles' family made it while all of hers did, she wished that they could've found Raven but Charles insisted on finding her without Cerebro but unfortunately she was hard to locate before it was too late. It was noticing the difference that made her vow that she will be his family, the one who will love and cherish him.

She smiled to herself as she saw animals that were regulars in her garden all displaying themselves around the edges of the wedding site. Seeing them nearly made it feel like she was in some type of fairytale and all this would be just a dream. A knock came at the door as she quickly turned around just as her father came into the room.

He smiled to her, "It's almost time"

"Really?"

He pointed behind him, "Should I call off the wedding?"

"Don't you dare!" Rebecca let out as he chuckled and walked up to her.

He grabbed onto her hands and kissed her on the cheek, "You look beautiful, Rebecca. I always knew Charles would be the one for you"

"You're not saying that because of what I told mom, are you?" Rebecca asked.

He shook his head, "I could tell over the years that there was something between the two of you. I didn't really want there to be anything because of my role of being your father"

Rebecca let out a chuckle as she blushed before he said, "But I am glad he is the one you will call your husband"

"Thanks dad" Rebecca smiled tearfully up at him.

Another knock came at the door as the wedding planner poked her head into the room and gave a nod. Just as she did, Rebecca could hear the band playing downstairs as she tensed up.

"Oh, my God!"

Her dad turned to her, "Do me a favor and faint after the ceremony"

"That's not funny" Rebecca muttered through her teeth.

Her father lifted up his arm as Rebecca stepped up and placed her hand on his elbow.

"Here we go"

"Okay" Rebecca breathed out as they stepped into the hallway and down the stairs.

"Just warning you, your mother is a tearful wreck" he said, "She wouldn't stop dabbing her eyes since the moment she woke up"

Rebecca nodded, "Great, now I have to avoid looking at her or I'll be the one to burst into tears"

"You'll do fine" her dad said, "All you really focus in one is the person who is standing in front of you"

Rebecca looked up to her dad, "You never told us about your wedding night, well, I've heard it from mom but never you"

Her dad smiled as he said, "Because it's something that you want to cherish inside your head over and over again"

"Were you nervous?" Rebecca asked.

"More thrilled than nervous" he smiled down to her, "Your grandfather said she couldn't live with me until after we married"

"Sounds like him" Rebecca giggled.

They approached the glass door and stood just beyond the view of it, "But it was well worth it"

Rebecca took in a deep breath, "So here we are"

"Taking my baby girl down the aisle" he looked down to her and smiled, "What more could I possibly want"

Rebecca turned and smiled up to her dad as they music changed to a different tune. With one last intake of breath, together they walked out into the backyard as the guests stood up and turned in her direction. She saw everyone smile brightly and whisper to one another, even the birds in the distance did as she gripped onto her dad. She was glad her dad had the same mutant abilities as she did otherwise he probably would be howling with a broken arm. As they made their way to the front, her eyes locked in on Charles' sitting on a white bench overlooking everyone else, almost looking close to tears as well.

When Rebecca came up to the bench, she sat down next to him and laced her hands in his as everyone sat down. The minister began to speak but she couldn't hear a word he was saying as she looked into Charles' eyes. She almost felt like she was being hypnotized by how clear his blue eyes were to her. A warm feeling settled within her as she knew she was going to do everything in her power to not separate from him as Logan had revealed in their future.

Charles spoke the vow and with each ending, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze as she smiled at him. When they exchanged rings, she ran her thumb across his band, knowing this wasn't a dream. Her heart fluttered as the minister pronounced them husband and wife.

They both leaned in and kissed each other deeply as the crowd erupted into an applause. Rebecca smiled into the kiss as they broke it and Charles traced his thumb across her cheek.

This was going to be the start of something entirely new and Rebecca couldn't wait to see what lies in their new future together.


	15. Soundtrack

_**In Loving Memory of the Queen of Marvel,**_

 _ **Joan Lee**_

 _ **Summer Breeze- Seals and Crofts**_

 _ **I Love You- Climax Blues Band**_

 _ **How Much I Feel- Ambrosia**_

 _ **Saturday in the Park- Chicago**_

 _ **Reelin in the Years- Steely Dan**_

 _ **Dancing in the Moonlight- King Harvest**_

 _ **I'd Really Love to See you Tonight- England Dan & John Ford Coley**_

 _ **Get Closer- Seals & Crofts**_

 _ **Biggest Part of Me- Ambrosia**_

 _ **Just Remember I Love You- Firefall**_

 _ **A Horse With No Name- America**_

 _ **Want to hear the soundtrack?**_ _Go onto and type in Animal Urges were you will see my icon and the soundtrack to this story will be waiting there just for you! :)_


End file.
